


Day 5: Injured/Wounded

by aoiichii



Series: Deduetober 2019 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Deduetober 2019, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Other, Some mentions of blood and slight violence, not much though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoiichii/pseuds/aoiichii
Summary: A slight miscalculation





	Day 5: Injured/Wounded

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've got to actually start using names in the actual pieces haha

Dedue is no stranger to wounds and injuries. He bears the scars upon his face and body to prove it. Those he fights beside are also not without their fair share whether physical or not. And yet he cannot stop the worry that swells in his chest at the sight of too much blood, at close encounters and near misses.

He cannot stop the deepening of the frown on his lips as his eyes trace the map of scars, new and old, that litter his companion’s bare back. 

It had meant to be a simple scouting mission, their old professor heading out with Felix and a small battalion, that would be enough they had insisted. They had made a comment about perhaps going hunting to bring back some more meat for them to have at meals if there was still daylight when they were returning.

No one had expected the ambush nor the professor suddenly throwing themselves across Felix’s back to shield him from arrows that suddenly rained upon his position.

They had been lucky, many had only scraped them. 

They had been unlucky, one arrow had lodged itself in their shoulder, another two sticking into their back. One poisoned.

He turned back to the warm basin of water beside him and wrung out the cloth he was using to clean up the last of the blood staining their skin.

Felix had reported that they had reached back and wrenched the arrows out before returning to the fight, collapsing from the poison only after the last of their ambushers had been slain. The scouting team had rushed back after that, splitting into two. Felix returned with the first group, carrying their professor on his own horse. The other half stayed back to collect the supplies they had gathered to bring back at a slower pace - they would all be scolded by the professor once they had recovered if they left it all behind.

Because there was no doubt in their minds that the professor would recover from this.

Dedue had to mentally repeat that to himself as he gently passed the cloth over their back once again before switching it for a poultice Manuela had whipped together after administering an antidote for the poison.

As he pushed his sleeves up past his elbows to free up more of his movements, movement from the bed had him lifting his eyes from his hands.

Light eyes peered up at him, almost completely hidden under half-lowered lids and long eyelashes. They had turned their head to watch him.

“...are you mad at me?”

If Dedue hadn’t been staring right at them, he might’ve missed their question, it had been asked at such a low volume.

“Is there a reason for me to be mad?” he returned, finally continuing with his task. Their expression remained still even as he pressed the poultice to their wounds, packing it into the injuries.

Though they showed no signs of pain, there was instead a softness about their usual expression as they watched him work. A softness he recognized after spending many a afternoon beside them in the greenhouse or sharing tea in their room.

They needn’t speak for him to understand why they had asked.

“No,” he admitted after he’d packed the last injury, cleaning his hands and gathering clean bandages.

They lifted themselves from the bed, turning so their back was to Dedue, allowing him to wrap the bandages around them, soaking in the warmth he let out as he leaned close to pass the roll around their front.

As Dedue finished, they gently pressed one of their hands to his, holding it against where it rested against their side.

“...until you’ve shown me the fields of Duscur in bloom. As we promised.”

Dedue sighed, warm breath sweeping over their skin as he pressed his forehead carefully to their uninjured shoulder.

“As promised.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on twitter (@runawithagun) to chat or scream with :D


End file.
